<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losing Control by lucradiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775216">Losing Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucradiss/pseuds/lucradiss'>lucradiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Wilbur Soot-centric, technoblade loses control</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucradiss/pseuds/lucradiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 10 year old Techno loses something while sparring with his brother- and then loses himself.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>or- Wilbur cuts Techno's braid and Techno is Not Having It</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Losing Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is this really your best, Wil? Come on, give it a little more!"</p>
<p>Wilbur grunted as Techno's sword came in contact with his own, gold clanging loudly against steel. Techno had been excited, overzealous, even, to spar after their father had allowed them to fight together with their real swords- Techno had been begging for their dad to let him truly spar with Wilbur for months, having been gifted a beautiful golden sword for his tenth birthday, and when Phil finally gave in, he was ecstatic. Wilbur, on the other hand, always had a bad feeling about it.<br/>
He hated sparring, even with his little brother. No, especially with his little brother. Techno had grown tall over the years, almost as tall as him despite being about two years his junior, and his skill with a blade was practically unmatched by anyone in the area. Even grown men would sweat in the mere presence of this boy, knowing his prowess. Techno was not the cowering piglin boy Phil had found and taken under his wing all those years ago, and he couldn't have been prouder.<br/>
Wilbur, on the other hand, had always been more on the creative side. He was gifted a guitar- handcrafted, shined to perfection, literally the best gift he'd ever gotten- and he wasn't inclined to do much else other than play it and focus on his studies, but Techno's constant pestering to go outside and fight was unable to be ignored. Why him, he'd always ask. Why would you want to fight with Wilbur, who could barely hold up a blade, let alone use it? And Techno would always respond with something along the lines of it didn't matter who it was, he just wanted to spar. Wilbur rarely gave in, and Techno would go and pester their father, who would gladly go outside to spar if he had the time. Wilbur wondered why the piglin boy wouldn't go to Phil first.</p>
<p>"Slow down! You know I'm not as good as you!"</p>
<p>Techno shifted his foot forward, his sword jabbing into the now air where Wilbur had once been, the boy having hopped out of the way. The gold swung through the air and Wilbur moved back, catching the sword with his own once more. </p>
<p>"You're gettin' better at defense, Wilbur. Don't sell yourself short."</p>
<p>Wilbur scoffed and bound back as Techno swung the sword down towards his abdomen. </p>
<p>"Careful, dumbass! You're gonna slice my stomach open!"</p>
<p>Techno didn't respond, only continuing to swipe his sword with a practiced hand. Wilbur caught a couple, jumped away from most. The younger's long braid whipped around, always more lively than the boy himself, and Wilbur couldn't help but wonder how mad he would be if he just... swung his sword at just the right angle to cut it. Maybe then Techno wouldn't ask him to spar again. </p>
<p>As if reading Wilbur's thoughts, Techno spun low to sweep Wilbur out from under his feet. This was his chance. Wilbur jumped over the foot that was barreling at his own and caught Techno's braid in his hand, quickly cutting upwards.<br/>
Strands of pink hair fell to the ground and Techno froze. Oh, fuck. He shouldn't have done that. Wilbur dropped the hair he was holding and took a couple steps back. </p>
<p>"I- I'm- Techno, I-"</p>
<p>Techno fell to his knees, dropping the golden sword he loved so dearly and picking up picking up his lifeless, falling-apart braid. His ruby red eyes were blown wide, glazed over in shock. He watched as the shining pink locks fell through his fingers, slipping to the ground soundlessly. His now shoulder length hair blew in the wind. Tears welled up in the rims of Techno's eyes; Wilbur felt awful. </p>
<p>"Techno, I'm... I'm so-"</p>
<p>Techno's eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously. He whipped his face to meet Wilbur's eyes and Wilbur saw those reds turn from ruby to blood in an instant as those welling tears begun to stream down his face. "Fuck you!"</p>
<p>"Techno!" Wilbur had never heard the boy swear before. Yeah, he knew the words- Wilbur and Philza both swore like sailors, so there also was no reason for Techno to not be allowed to, but he never did for some reason. Hearing him swear now was jarring, to say the least, especially in that loud, angry tone that Wilbur hadn't ever heard from him.</p>
<p>Techno picked up his sword from where he dropped it. There was a fire in his eyes that Wilbur had never seen before- it scared him. He took a couple more steps back and turned on his heel, sprinting as fast as he could away from their small sparring grounds. He heard a yell and figured Techno was going to go after him. He ran faster. </p>
<p>He tried to lose Techno in the woods. He knew it was futile- his brother would always find a way to sniff him out. No matter what. Wilbur had gone into these woods to hide from Techno more times than he could care to admit, but no matter how deep he would go and how secluded his spot may have been, Techno always found a way to find him. Who's to say this time would be any different?<br/>
Nonetheless, he ran for a minute and hid behind a tree. He heard footsteps coming up behind him and he knew he had to start running again- so he did. As he ran, he heard Techno's footsteps coming closer and closer. He turned his head and yelped when he saw that his brother was nearly three feet away from him, his sword gleaming bloody orange in the light of the setting sun that streamed through the gaps in the trees. Not looking where he was going, Wilbur tripped, falling flat on his face on the ground. He quickly turned over onto his back, grabbing for the sword he'd dropped in his fall and finding nothing. It must have been flung when he hit the grass.</p>
<p>Techno stopped running. He walked up to Wilbur, sword gripped with vice in his hand. The anger on his face was... immeasurable. Terrifying. He felt something hot and wet dribbling from his nose and he knew it was blood from hitting his nose but didn't have the courage to reach up and wipe it away.<br/>
His brother's face was twisted into a snarl. The words 'how dare you' were painfully unspoken. Something in his brother's eyes was feral. Primal. His tusks were bared and his breathing was harsh- he wondered if Techno was even in control of his own movements.<br/>
This was abnormal. Techno's anger never burnt hot. He was always cool with his rage, giving everyone the silent treatment until he got over it; never snapping, never raising his voice. He was quiet. Phil always chastised him for bottling up his feelings, but Techno always shrugged him off. This wasn't something Techno did- he'd never shown this burning fury, no, not until now.</p>
<p>The boy raised his sword over Wilbur and the older of the two realized what was happening. Techno was going to stab him. He was going to stab him and kill him and they were out in the middle of nowhere and nothing could be done to save him. His own brother was about to kill him. Tears welled in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Techno, I'm sorry, please don't-"</p>
<p>Techno let out a guttural string of words in a language Wilbur remembered vaguely as Piglin. God, he was mad. Mad enough to kill his brother and revert back into the savagery that was Piglin culture (even if their father insisted that Piglins were extremely civilized on average). Nothing he said would get through to Techno while was in this state- he was probably seeing red. Blood for the blood god.<br/>
He closed his eyes, waiting for his inevitable demise, but it never came. </p>
<p>He only opened them when he felt a droplet of blood on his face that wasn't from his nosebleed. </p>
<p>Above him was a hand grabbing the blade of the sword. Viscous red blood slid down the sword, dripping off of the blade and hitting Wilbur's cheek. He looked to the owner of the hand and was shocked to see his father, face emotionless as he stared at his sons.<br/>
Everything was frozen for a moment, but as Phil gently moved the sword away from where it was inches from Wilbur's abdomen, Wilbur cried out and buried himself in Phil's arms, sobbing. His dad held him tightly, looking at Techno with a level gaze.</p>
<p>"Techno. What are you doing?"</p>
<p>His voice was calm and collected, despite his hand probably being in excruciating amounts of pain. Techno blinked out of his stupor, his angry tears falling from his eyes and his face morphing into one of horror. </p>
<p>"I-" He let go of his sword, putting his hand to his mouth, and took a couple steps back. "I-" He choked out a sob and ran away as fast as he could. Phil said nothing, only sighing and putting the sword down, rubbing circles in Wilbur's back.</p>
<p>"D-Dad, your hand..."</p>
<p>Phil gave him a smile. "I'm alright, Wil. Don't you worry about me." He stood fully, putting his hand on Wilbur's shoulder. "Let's go back to the house and I'll fix that nose of yours, yeah?"</p>
<p>"But what about Techno?"</p>
<p>"Give him time to cool off. I'll look for him after taking care of you, don't worry. He'll be alright."</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Techno ran and ran and ran until he couldn't anymore, wheezing and dizzy from lack of air. He put his hand on a tree to brace himself and heaved out a sob, his tears falling into the dewy evening grass. What was wrong with him? What did he just do?</p>
<p>He'd almost just killed his older brother.</p>
<p>Thinking about what could have happened if his father wasn't around made him nauseous. He put a hand to his mouth to stave the vomit that was rising and swallowed it back down. Wilbur could have died just then, and it would have been his own doing. He would have lost a brother and a father both- he wondered if he had.<br/>
Seeing what Techno was capable of probably made his father disgusted. He was probably unwelcome back in their house- he could see all of his belongings given to his brother and the room, too, used for an office or a music room. It would be deserved- Wilbur was a good son. Techno was a monster.</p>
<p>He choked on another sob and fell to his knees. He'd never go back. He'd probably get killed on the spot- he could imagine walking back to the house- Wilbur hiding behind Phil as he wielded that long netherite sword, pointing it at Techno with fear. The anger in Phil's eyes would be immeasurable, and the fear in Wil's would be the same. Not that Techno's guilt was any less.</p>
<p>He sat there, sobbing, and time passed. He felt like between blinks, the sun went down quicker and quicker. Before he knew it, he was all out of tears and the sun was below the horizon, giving way to speckled stars at the top of the sky. He sniffed, rubbing one of his raw eyes. He missed his dad. He missed his brother. But he knew he wasn't allowed back. Why would he be? He tried to murder Phil's eldest son. He sobbed drily and curled in on himself again.</p>
<p>"Techno! Techno, where are you?" He heard Phil's voice and looked up, aching fear striking through his tired bones. "Techno!"</p>
<p>Phil was coming to kill him. Of course, he wouldn't let him off so easy as running away- Techno didn't deserve that mercy. Even still, he stumbled to his feet and started running again. </p>
<p>"Techno? Is that you?"</p>
<p>He heard his father's voice again and tried to stifle another sob, feeling tears bubbling up in his eyes. He didn't want to die- he was sure Wilbur didn't either, when Techno was standing over him with that golden sword. He deserved this death, and still, he ran.</p>
<p>"Techno! Wait!"</p>
<p>Footsteps. Footsteps behind him, running at a speed Techno could not match. Aether, curse his short height.<br/>
Phil's hand grabbed his wrist and Techno jerked out of his grasp, falling into a defensive stance as he stared at his father. He closed his eyes and braced for the pain of death, deciding to make one final plea, though he knew it was futile.</p>
<p>"Don't kill me, please! I don't wanna die! Please, I'll do anythin'! I'm sorry for tryna kill Wilbur, I didn't mean to, just let me go! I won't bother you guys again, I swear!"<br/>
The hand grabbed his wrist again, firmer this time, and as hard as Techno tried to pull away, he found himself being pulled forward instead, into an embrace. What was this? A tactic to get him to lower his guard so he could be killed easier? No!</p>
<p>He thrashed against his father's grip and cried out, pleading and pleading for the man not to kill him. Phil only whispered reassurances that no, Techno wasn't going to die, and no, he wasn't going to kill him. When Techno's ramblings finally devolved into hysterical sobbing, Phil was there to rub circles in Techno's back and shush him.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Techno. You're alright."</p>
<p>"I- I'm s-so-orry-"</p>
<p>"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it."</p>
<p>"I a-almo-ost k-k-k-"</p>
<p>"Shh."</p>
<p>Techno cried until he didn't have the strength to anymore. He sniffled against Phil's shoulder, holding tight to the fabric there. After a moment of this position, Phil gathered Techno into his arms and began to short trek home. Techno couldn't help but be reminded of that night five years ago, when his dad... became his dad. </p>
<p>"Am I allowed to stay with you still?" He whispered to Phil, his voice a rasp of his usual strong tone.</p>
<p>Phil's wings ruffled behind him in surprise. "Of course, Techno. You're my son. You made a mistake- that doesn't change that," He responded. "We can work on this together. I love you."</p>
<p>Techno sniffed, another tear falling from his eye. He nuzzled his face into his dad's shoulder. "I love you too, dad."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>